battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FPS Headhunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the M16A4 Assault Rifle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bondpedia (Talk) 21:37, December 27, 2009 ---BAN haha i changed it...he messed up bad company 2_-Battlefield Veteran-_ 15:42, February 19, 2010 (UTC) WTH are you talking about? Use some common sense please. no thats the guys name...just nvrmind Behaviour I don't mean to offend, because you do brilliant, appreciated work here, but the below message to Gurgle528 was slightly harsh: Right now, from what I can tell by your recent edits, you need serious help with spelling/grammar. You mispelled many words and used poor grammar. Remember that this is a WIKI. While spelling and grammar are important on a wiki, and are clearly important to you. But please don't try to humiliate people... Bondpedia 17:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ps. Last time I checked, 'mispelled' was actually spelt 'misspelled', and you did have to correct 'remember' on your aforementioned edit. Bondpedia 17:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Nah it's ok. He probably got annoyed because I was spell checking the L85 page the same time he was editing it. Anyway, like him I fit in the 12-20 category and also I am in gifted. He is actually typically very nice and so far has been helpful. Anyway I refer to the regular student at my school as regulars. RE: Help from the CoD Wiki I take issue with your comment on Bondpedia's talk page. This is a wiki. It is an encyclopedia that anyone can contribute to. The shape of this wiki is, quite frankly, disgusting, and I can't imagine why you would question editors who have far more experience than anyone on this wiki, and whose experience comes from a wiki that is exponentially larger and better than this wiki. Also, how in the world would we "screw you over?" What does that even mean? Imrlybord7 23:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Where are you from Just got your message and wanted to know what part of Canada your from? Lone Mutated Wolf 02:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Ontario. Life here sucks, especially if you're in the Scarborough district of Toronto. It's a complete hellhole to most people. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 02:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I never knew Scarborough was so bad lol. I live in close by Brampton by the way. Lone Mutated Wolf 03:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Type 88 Have you ever played a Bad Company game? Imrlybord7 14:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Haven't. I've only played Battlefield 2. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 14:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, alright. the Type 88 is a Chinese LMG that was the default for the MEC in BC1 and it reappears in BC2 (even though China and the MEC are both absent from the game). Also, I would kind of expect someone with almost 400 edits to know to post responses on the other person's talk page. Oh, and I found all of the actual weapon stats for BC2 at denkirson.xanga.com, and Den could probably provide weapon stats for any Battlefield game that has a PC version. Imrlybord7 14:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't called Type 88 in BC1. I think it was the QBU-88 or something like that. We should specify that in the article. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, it's already been done. I'll add some stuff about the gun in Bad Company, though. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Your Comment About CoD Wiki How could we make screw over this wiki? As Imrlybord said, it's an encyclopedia. Also how and why would we screw the admin's and the rest of this wiki? The CoD wiki (Where we come from) is in much better shape than here. You need help, a lot of edit's here are from unregistered contributer's. I have nothing against them but a highly experienced team of users will help more. We are not arrogant, we merely want to help. Doc.Richtofen 16:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sure FPS didn't mean to offend. Bondpedia 16:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Some of the recent actions and comments could be misinterpreted as arrogant and hostile, eg. I know it's their wiki, but if we're helping them get shit straight, might as well give it all we got. As I've said at your talk page, just be respectful, this isn't COD wiki/ Bondpedia 17:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Some quotes of mine from Bond's talk page "All users are welcome to edit all wikis. Just because we happened to decide to come help this wiki from the CoD Wiki does not mean that we are any more or less "foreign" to the wiki than any other new users. And yes, I will agree that it does sort of reek of a "white man's burden" style of arrogance, but that really doesn't matter. Arrogant or not, we are clearly more experienced editors whose only goal is to make this wiki a respectable source of information. We have no ulterior motives, because pardon my French, but it's a freaking wiki. We don't get paid for this. I do understand your concerns to an extent, but I am offended and annoyed by FPS Headhunter's complete insolence." "Also, about your "takeover" comment; it doesn't matter whether you want it or not. It quite obviously is necessary, as you are obviously aware of the fact that this wiki is basically just wallowing in its own filth and would have continued to do so without our help. If a flood of experienced and well-intentioned users took over the CoD Wiki, I would be grateful for the assistance instead of being defensive and hostile. You don't really seem to understand the purpose of a wiki very well. The bottom line is to be an objective, all-inclusive source of information on a topic. We will be contributing significantly to this wiki's ability to serve its purpose. We are not going to "impede" upon whatever little merit this wiki had before we came. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but your concerns are extremely illogical and somewhat selfish, which is illogical in and of itself as you do not gain anything from this wiki." However, unlike Bond, you have been quite disrespectful. I really don't appreciate it. Imrlybord7 17:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You too have been rather disrespectful. Can we let it drop. Bondpedia 17:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) about the pages i made sorry about them but while i was looking at battlefield bad company 2 and saw that the links were red and when i clicked them they said there was no article about them so i hope you understand Thanks Hey dude - thanks for making those typos rights of mine in the AK article. Kinda hard to have all the gramma right when you ain't even english. Anyways, for that that. Captain Knutzen 19:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Erm... Hello FPS Headhunter. Just something to say, I created the Battlefield Bad Company 2 weapons template, the Navbox template and the Gunbox Template. I put quite a lot of work into them, so I'd like to be credited instead of someone else, thanks. --Callofduty4Talk 20:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) He's right, I think you thanked me for it. I have been doing other things at this wiki, but none of it as hard as what CoD4's been doing. Doc.Richtofen Re: You into Battlefield? Yeah, I've played every single Battlefield game and I'm getting BC2 next weekend. -- [[User:EightOhEight|'EightOhEight']] [[User_talk:EightOhEight|''Talk]] 02:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) We Need to Take Action Seriously, Lelouch Le juan is being an ass to Battlefield Wiki. All he's been doing is vandalizing all the articles, talk pages, etc. I really think we should block him from Battlefield Wiki, or better yet, from EVERY GAMING WIKI ON WIKIA! FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 23:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll stop my minor vandalism if everytime I try to write tips they just called vandalism and delated. Ex. 40 mm shotgun tips Because you're being a retard. If all you do is dump stupid words into articles then it's defienetly vandalism. Please, use some common sense. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 01:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The articles are meant to be informative on subjects concerning the Battlefield Video Game Series. It is not some place where you can place your personnal opinions on any subject you see fit. There are user blogs and talk pages for that. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks SSD, for mentioning that to this pain in the arse. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 13:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Both of you stop fighting or you'll both be blocked until you calm down. Lelouch Le juan, please try to make your edits more constructive. - Bondpedia 14:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Bond's right, Lelouch is adding nonsensical thing to pages, and that is wrong and may be taken action against. Although, you seem to be overreacting. Sure he may be annoying but saying that he should be banned from every gaming wiki is just ridiculous. Also, insulting him will not help, he's trying to help, he just needs a little direction. Your a good user, but if you want him to stop, help him, guide him through the do's and don't's of this wiki. This is a petty argument which can be solved easily. There should be no need for either of you to be blocked, but if you do not heed the wisdom of the administrator's, you may be punished. That is all I have to say. Doc.Richtofen :Couldn't have put it better myself - Bondpedia 17:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Doc.Richtofen RE: Well, I used to play Battlefield Vietnam and I've played Battlefield 2 before, but more importantly, I just got BC2, so I guess you could say I'm a former Battlefield veteran coming back to my roots :P--WouldYouKindly 18:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't put yourself into the group as lelouch, quit changing it back Sweetwater's an automatic rifleman, not a support gunner, whatever the hell that is. I might be a cool phrase you see in video games or movies, but the real name for what he is is "automatic rifleman." -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 20:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I even know that the term for what Sweetwater is who is doing that griever? - Lelouch Le juan really, is there such thing as an 'Automatic Rifleman'? 'Cause all I've heard for that job was 'Support Gunner'. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 22:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I've never heard of such a thing as 'Automatic Rifleman', but it makes sense as Sweets does not support his team with ammo or meds.In order to be a Support Gunner, you need to support your team. Sweets doesn't really do that other than covering his squad with his MG. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, there is. That's what our military - and most Western militaries - call a troop that operates a light machine gun organic to a squad or fire team. Troops that operate medium or heavy machine guns at the platoon or company level are called machine gunners, and are trained differently than ordinary riflemen, and do not, by doctrine, participate in the same type of combat as a rifleman. (standard infantry the operate assault rifles and light machine gns as their primary weapons). The whole idea, I guess, of a "Support Gunner" is someone who provides suppressive fire for a small unit's tactical movement. As I said, "Support Gunner" is a term used in video games (primarily Call of Duty and Battlefield) to describe an automatic rifleman. In reality, an automatic rifleman has no specific medical duties, as his job (the most important job) is to establish and maintain fire superiority so that his fire team/squad can maneuver through the battlespace and eliminate enemy forces. Also, medical personnel (medics in the Army, Corpsmen in the Navy and Marine Corps) are typically armed with an M16, M4, or M9; they have more important duties than fighting the enemy. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 06:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) So tell me, my friend... ...have you been able to procure yourself that PlayStation 3 that you mentioned in your user page? Just wondering, since I'd enjoy playing with a good user from the wiki. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately I haven't. My family's current problem with poverty has prevented me from getting an oppotunity from even getting one. Nor will I expect one to end up as a present for me anyway. Any PS3 (normal or Slim) would be great. If I got my arse a 360, then I could get myself a PS3 sometime. Currently, I only have just over $310 CDN, which isn't enough to get me BOTH the PS3 console iteself and the required SIXAXIS controller+ A game I'd like. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 01:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Bummer... Anyway you could get some extra cash? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Can't yet. I got no job, and the only way I can get extra cash is by Chinese New Year (Lucky Money Envelopes mean money. Not much, but good enough nonetheless). FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, you're Asian Canadian. But even at that, I'm sure that Chinese New Year nothing like the Capitalist version of Christmas, right? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Haha, it was nothing. He's just been wondering for a while which map the Havoc appears on, and I told him. Guess he appreciates it. :P--WouldYouKindly 17:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: How is M60 Based on a German Gun? Here (Wikipedia) and here (Modern Firearms). All on the first paragraphs of the pages provided. Nohomers48 22:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to but in but, the M60 is based off of the MG42. Even by the looks you can tell. also it has the same basic firing system Blinzy45 06:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :The MG42 is German, what's your point? - Bondpedia (Talk) 11:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Categories I already said, the are vehicles. Weapons refer to small arms not emplacements please stop re-adding them i don't want vehicles and weapons in the same categories DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 17:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Maybe emplacements can be classified as Weapons but Cosairs and HueyCobras have to be in Vehicles and not weapons DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 17:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Even Corsairs, HueyCobras, etc. are classified as weapons, fool. A Weapon in each game would classify anything player-controllable that can inflict damage. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 17:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you could say that but i don't want machine guns and tanks in the same categories. DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 18:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :In that case, make a new category for Category: Vehicles of Battlefield X, to specify what game, because a Sherman cannot fall in the same category as a HMMV like a Kar98k would to an M95. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Vehicles and Weapons of Battlefield are the main category for all vehicles/weapons then the Weapons of ... and Vehicles of ... are like the sub categories DEathgod65 OMGWTFBBQ! 06:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Perfect! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi So, how are things progressing with you, my friend? I haven't heard from you in quite a while. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:02, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Not much. I got quite a lot of work to deal with now. I have to hand in a Historica Fair (It's like a science fair but instead of science-related stuff you present stuff related to Canadian History/Heritage) project. Mine is on Little Portugal, Toronto. Also, I've been pressured to have less time on the PC by my parents to help me with my grades (especially for 7th Grade Math; I got 50/50/78 for 2nd semester math marks). Also, I won't be on during May 3rd-7th, as I'll be in Washington D.C during that time. If you're wondering why I'm going to Washington D.C, it's because I'm going on the yearly Intermediate field trip. I heard this one was going to be epic. 4 days and 4 nights that carry numerous opportunities to create some unreplacable memorbilia. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 23:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Aw shucks. Well, I could help you with that math... if you want. Heh, Canadian history. Well, I suppose Little Portugal isn't that bad. We've been doing the history of Quebec for the past 5 or so years and I'm in grade 10. It's pathetically boring, to say the least. Oh, I,ll be gone from May 5th to 7th anyways. I'm doing this 48 hours of silence thing. Basically, I'll be living as a hermit for 2 days. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I'd definitely like the extra help for Math. The thing I don't get is the reason why you plan to live as a hermit for 48 hours. Hmm........ FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 23:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it's odd, but I felt like literally taking 48 hours to do nothing but think, write, do random things that day-today life always prevented me from doing these little things. Like, I've wanted to begin working out, I've always wanted to write a personal journal or a reflexion on life, etc. Just something I wanted to do. So what's up with your math? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I see. I guess that time's gonna be used for personal stuff. As for my Math well, I failed quite horribly last semester. The 50/50/78 marks were quite embarassing. Right now, I need help on the Semester 2 stuff I delt with, which is Number Sense and Numeration, Measurement, and Data Management and Probability. I'm sure to encounter that for the future math assignments I'll be getting sooner or later. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 23:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ooooh, right... You go to an English school... I don't know what half of those things mean, because I'm educated in French... SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I kinda expected that. After all, you are a French-Canadian. I'm just wondering but, have you gotten any education in english? FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 00:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Other than pre-school and English class, none at all. My mother, who was born in Spain, but spent most of her childhood in Montreal, spoke english to me when I was young and my father was usually busy, and my parents wanted me to learn French quicly and not have any problems later on, so I've been in French schools from kindergarten to now. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield 2 Stuff http://wiki.bf2s.com/weapons/unlocks/ I think these are some stats and images about the weapons of BF2, not exactly sure how legitimate they are, but I think you could make some sense out of it. I'd suggest making gunboxes for the articles. If you can't just tell me if these make sense and I'll be glad to do it myself. Also, do you think you could make a list of the unlockable weapons for Battlefield 2's Medic (Kit)? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 18:02, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I would if I could, put I'm have no idea how to make a gun box with this kind of wiki format. BTW If you're wondering, I couldn't read this message ASAP because I was shopping at the stores. FPS headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 20:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, it's all right here. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Standard Formatting Not sure if you know, but the standard formatting has been changed. For weapons, the 'Appearances in Battlefield' has to be in Section 3 and the individual games have to be in Section 2. You can check for yourself 'here' SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:10, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Thanks. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 23:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. If you see any articles that don't respect that structure, please change them, ok? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Wo shi Jianadaren Yep, because I go to a fancy private school that urges us to learn foreign languages. I know very basic stuff, but I'd be able to ask for food and random conversation. Some of the things we learn are kind of useless (Wo you yi zhi xiao gou - I have one small dog; yeah, I'm gonna tell that to somebody in China). But it's fun because our teacher is very carefree and the homework is useful and easy. Naturally, I will eventually yearn to perfect it. I have a few friends that speak Cantonese, apparently it's pretty different, and they don't speak it in many places. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Cantonese and Mandarin are two very different languages, but only in oral form. The characters for each word in both languages are almost identical. And don't think Cantonese isn't spoken much. Its very common around Hong Kong and a few other Towns within the Chinese Mainland. Well, mostly around Hong Kong though. I mean, Macao, yeah, villages here and there, but there isn't many Cantonese people in Beijing or Shanghai. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I know. I think it's that they view it as a sign of stupidity, as Cantonese is simply Mandarin but simplified. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 20:54, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't know about them viewing at as stupid, but there's a lot of ethnic and religious discrimination in China, so it could be that they don't view Cantonese as part of the 'normal' Chinese citizen. And when Macao and Hong Kong were returned to China in 1999, there was a lot of oppression on those areas, bu that might also be because of their independent administration. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Trusted User scheme FPS, it's been a while. How are you? You've been here for months, and you've been a real asset. You've had a rocky relationship woth some other users, including myself at times. But how would you feel taking part in our new Trusted User scheme? - 'Bondpedia' (Talk) ( )'' 16:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) It's been quite harsh during these months. I've had to deal with pretty harsh grades here and there. Anyways, I'd be glad to take part in the Trusted user scheme. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 16:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) OK, I understand. Feel free to display and . I'll add your name to the list - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATS! Congrats my fellow trusted User! CruzDude 20:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :D xD =D FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 20:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem, glad I have company! Keep up the awesome work dude! Trusted User/Rollback merge Under persuesion, I'm merging the trusted user scheme with rollback abilities. As a member, you therefore get to have the new rollback ability. Enjoy! - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 19:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Rollback ability? What's that? I have no idea. :O FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 21:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC)